cookiegamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lysander (NPC)
[[Cookie RPG|Back to 'Cookie RPG '→]] Lysander is the main antagonist of the RPG, his first appearance was soon after the discovery of the portal to Grandale. After the discovery of the portal, explorers met with the people of the Skymore village. After learnign about Grandale and common transport there, it was decided that someone from the village would come to Exploria and teach a class about piloting, this is when Lysander first showed up. It was not too long after this that a raid was planned for the ancient ruins on the Skymore island, Lysander offered his assistance in the raid, revealing that he is capable in combat. During the raid, Lysander is left alone to watch an area, but when everyone returned, Lysander was not there, but instead there was a staircase which was assumed to be part of the ruins. Upon descending the staircase and reaching the bottom, a trap was triggered, gravely injuring Wicked and Joanna. The ruins began to collapse after the trap was set off, but luckily everyone survived, even Joanna and Wicked were able to be saved due to the efforts of everyone there. Lysander was nowhere to be found after the incident, but a search of the ruin's rubble revealed that there were no signs of a staircase leading to a lower floor... This is when suspicious towards Lysander began to form. A while later, strange things began to happen in town, there are a mysterious murder out to attack everyone at night. The attacker turns out to be Hikari, though it is not by his own will, he appeared that he was being controlled by the sword he obtained from the ruins. With nobody else to ask, Hikari approaches Wicked for help, thats when Wicked and Hikari decide to travel to a new island in Skymore, which lead them to Port Tempest. During their visit in Port Tempest, Wicked enters a tournament for magic users. In the final match of the tournament, he is pitted against a shady figure who matches - if not overpowers - Wicked's magic power. Wicked is soon put into an illusion that feels all too familiar, which leads to him almost being fatally injured in the same way he was back at the ruins. It was at this moment that Wicked realized, the shady figure was Lysander. Wicked fell unconscious during the fight, and wakes up to learn that Lysander left long ago. Wicked and Hikari returned to Skymore, then to Exploria, where Zante was ready and waiting. Zante takes Hikari away and locks him up for suspicion of the night attacks. Wicked vouches for Hikari's innocence and stays with Zante, this eventually leads to Hikari becoming possessed as per routine. Wicked and Zante follow Hikari as he wanders into the town, this brings them to Joanna's house where the Guardian incident took place. During the incident the curse placed on the sword is removed by the Guardian, Sera. Sera explains a few things, revealing that the curse was placed by Lysander, explaining that he is not to be trusted and is a major threat. Months pass but there is no new development involving Lysander, even as Wicked hunts him down. The new arc begins with Fresh and Hikari who are both on their own journeys in different parts of Grandale. Fresh runs into a mysterious man named Narak, which leads Fresh to the Daghan island. Hikari on the other hand is already on this island, and gets involved in a incident about a missing person. Hikari's investigation along with one of the locals, Krux, brings him to a dangerous cave system. The cave system leads downward, deep into the lower reaches of the island, where a secret laboratory is hidden. Upon discovering the laboratory, Hikari finds that Fresh is there too. Fresh and Narak arrive at the laboratory from underneath the island, this is where they meet Lysander. Lysander is seen in the middle of the room, at a table which has the missing girl strapped to it. Throughout the incident, it is quickly learned that Lysander planned on sacrificing the captive girl to create an orb that has the ability to grant a form of immortality. Lysander's plan is foiled by Hikari and Krux, as well as Fresh who betrays Narak and Lysander who thought they had won him over. A fight against Lysander takes place, revealing some of his abilities, and his raw power. Lysander is forced to retreat. This was Lysanders latest appearance. What we know about Lysander: * He is evil * He is a strong user of otherworldly magic * One of his spells allows him to create false illusions that can harm you * He does not hesitate to kill * His motive is unclear, but he does appear to have some scheme in motion * He was behind the cursed sword, and is opposed by the Guardians * Most of his appearances have been in Grandale [[Cookie RPG|Back to 'Cookie RPG '→]]